Sins Of The Father
by Crimson Xenomorph
Summary: Follow Aidan as we continue the story after the conclusion to The Crimson Xenomorphs. Will contain strong violence and language. Reader discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends and here we are with another exciting story in the world of The Crimson Xenomorphs (Too cheesy? Be glad I didn't say adventure, this ain't some kid's book). This is the sequel to The Crimson Xenomorphs so if you haven't already read that, it would be a good idea to do so before reading this. Now, I proudly present you with 'Sins of The Father'!**

**Sins of The Father**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

After a few minutes of praying out in the field, I opened my eyes and stared at the small crudely made figure I had made a few years ago. It was made of stone and about the same size as a tombstone. It served as a memorial for a fallen friend. It was not perfect but it was the best I could do, though he deserved to have his statue made of gold by the best sculptors and encrusted with jewels. Besides without him, I never could have defeated the Crimsons and destroyed their hive. I have not seen them since that day. Crimsons… horrible abominations created by my father in diabolical labs to be used as killing machines. Obviously the whole experiment backfired when they made them stronger and about ten times more aggressive than a normal Xenomorph. It seems that whenever I met a Crimson, chaos was soon to follow. I was captured and transformed, mutated into an abomination myself. I was injected with some sort of chemical mixed with Xeno DNA and it turned me into some sort of Human / Xeno hybrid. It was painful. Extremely painful, as if white hot knives were jabbing me repeatedly.

The figure had carvings cut into the bottom. They said "In memory of Kig-Char. A brave and strong Yautja who wanted nothing more than his friend's safety. He was not a merciless killing machine like the rest of his kind and he is the reason why we are still here today. He was a good friend and he will be missed." I stood up and stared at it a little longer, thinking back to painful and happy moments. The memory I keep coming back to is his death along with the whole ordeal. I looked down and observed the many scars across my body including the ones I received at the time fighting a praetorian and the ones I received from the various cuttings and injections I received during my experiment. Those weren't my only scars. My mind was scarred. Each night I have the same dream. I keep going back to the kidnapping of the town and Tali turning into a Crimson and killing me. Every night I wake, covered in sweat and panting heavily. I rubbed my face and sighed.

"Dad? Uncle Salazar wanted to speak with you."

I stood up and saw a young female Xenomorph. She had no tale and she had a tongue instead of an inner mouth, like most Xenos have. This meant that she spoke verbally instead of mentally. Obviously, she was my daughter.

"Of course Catharine. Come." I said as I held her smaller hand and walked back to the hive, side by side, father and daughter. It has been six years since I destroyed the Crimsons. Catharine in human years was roughly twelve years old. Being the child of a human and a Xeno, Catharine grows faster than a human but slower than a pure Xenomorph. The hive itself has changed much. It has expanded out as well as the families that occupy it. The casualties of the "battle of fire" left the hive with little people but finally we have restored and expanded. I still remain as the most trusted royal lieutenant. I've been known ruthlessly exterminate my enemies my enemies when they threaten the hive and especially when they threaten my family.

After some walking Catharine asked "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Oh, I'm just remembering certain memories, good and bad. I'm fine, don't worry" I smiled at her. She smiled back and giggled. We were close to the hive and we soon met a familiar figure. Catharine let go of my hand and rushed towards the them.

"Aunty Alice!" She cried.

"Hello little one." She said, crouching and hugging Catharine. Alice is my little sister and is similar to me and Catharine as she had gone through the same experiment as I had. She mutated soon after I got back from my fight with the Crimsons. She is no longer the little girl she once was. She has fully matured into a woman and maintains a close relationship with her niece.

"Alright little sis?" I asked, slightly jokingly and smiling.

"Yes, thanks Aidan." She giggled "Did Catharine tell you that Salazar needed you for something?"

"Yes, she did. Any idea what he may want?" I asked

"I'm not sure but I've noticed a lot of people around are uneasy. I get the feeling something's going to happen. I don't know what but I'm sure that's what he wants to talk to you about. Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah. I feel like something's a little off. If everyone's feeling like this then it's likely more than nothing."

"Best not keep him waiting then."

"You're right. Take care of Catharine, will ya?" I said and hugged them both before running off to the hive to see what's been getting everyone so riled up.

**Sorry that the first chapter to the sequel is a bit short but I wanted to upload on the 28****th****. Problem is, I'm away this weekend possibly without my laptop and/or internet. Just think of this as a sort of reveal trailer. Anyway, I hope most of you are glad this sequel is happening and if I gain more followers (and if I come up with more ideas), this could have the potential to become a trilogy. Please review, I always love to hear what you have to say about the story and if you have enjoyed it so far, remember to follow and receive updates when I release a new chapter. As always my friends, have a nice day ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited already even though there's only one chapter. You guys are awesome! Another thanks to my reviewers for all the kind words! Well I think it's a good time to say that I am going on vacation this weekend for 2 weeks which actually may mean I can do some more writing as I will be bringing my laptop. Hopefully you'll be seeing a bit more content from me in the coming weeks :) **

**Chapter 2: The Runaway**

The Hive was quiet and empty. The very atmosphere seemed dark and cold, much different from the usual vibes of this place. The only other time I've seen it like this was after the massive Crimson attack six years ago. I recognised the sense we were all feeling but the strangeness about it coupled with this dark atmosphere made me think… _could the Crimsons have returned? No… no, that can't be… I destroyed them all. There was no way any of them could have survived the blast… could they?_ I hurried to personal Saladin's chamber that was built as the hive expanded.

"Sal? Catharine told me you needed to speak with me."

He sat on the floor of the chamber, like he was meditating. Perhaps he deep in thought. It wouldn't surprise me. He tilted his head slightly when he noticed I had arrived.

"Aidan. I assumed you have been having that strange sense as everyone else has?"

"Yes. I wondered if that's what you had to speak to me about. It feels strange."

He stood and turned around to face me.

"Yes, that's why I summoned you here. It's the same sense that warns us of a possible threat approaching us. That is how Tali had found you when we first met you. As you know, it gives away the nature of the being. But it somehow seems different… It is another Xenomorph, but not one from this hive."

"Sal… you aren't suggesting that it's a Crimson… are you? But I destroyed them all along with the labs where they were created."

"That's what I thought. If the whole lab was destroyed, how is there another Xenomorph here that is not from this hive? Unless some of them weren't at the lab when the bracer exploded. I have discussed it with the king and queen. We agree that you are the best suited for combat with the abominations and they would like you to investigate for us. If it is just a single Crimson, kill it. If there is a group, come back and tell us so that we can send a squad of warriors. If it is something else, though unlikely, bring it here if you can. Is that understood?"

"Crystal, Sal. I'll return with my findings." I turned and left the chamber but not before hearing Saladin mutter to himself

"Crystal? Ehhh, Humans"

I returned home to collect my wrist blade. Tali and I still lived in my old home, with Alice and Catharine. We felt it was cosier there, especially Alice and me. We were former humans after all. Tali was inside, slicing up a deer I had brought in earlier, with her tail blade. After noticing me, she stopped, hugged me and kissed me.

"You're back! You were taking with Sal, weren't you?" She asked, her arms still around me.

"Yeah, they want me to find the source of what's making our senses go nuts. We're not sure but they think it may possibly be a Crimson."

"A Crimson?! But I thought they were all dead after going off on that suicide mission!"

"That's what we thought. That's why it's got us so baffled. It's definitely a Xeno but we just can't imagine the Crimsons still being alive. I intend to find out."

"Alright, but be careful! You still remember what those things were like."

"Yeah. Bad memories."

"They sure are" she said with a sigh.

"Do you know where Catharine is?" she asked

"I left her with Alice before I spoke to Sal. Tell them what I'm doing when they get back, ok?"

"Ok, just hurry back. This business worries me." I collected my equipment and we kissed each other goodbye before I left.

"Good luck" She said as I walked out the door. I started my search in the small forested area where I typically hunt for deer. I heard noises but they were mostly from the birds and deer in the area. I also couldn't find any different scents in the air. The Xeno wasn't here. I searched the neighbouring fields next but, as I expected, I didn't find anything. The wind however did carry a strange scent in it. The wind blew from the East, away from home. That's where our culprit had to be. I only had to travel roughly half a mile before the scent got stronger. I reached the edge of another forested area but this one was larger and darker. I decided to hide up in the canopy of branches in case something dangerous laid below. I try not to enter this forest when I can help it but this time was different. I've only been in a few times in my life and those few were among the creepiest. I could smell the usual smells of deer, birds, the trees even but the strange new smell was much stronger… it was close. I travelled from branch to branch, trying to make as little sound as possible until I hear something panting, not for from my position. I located the source and leaped on top of the creature. I clutched its throat down and raised my arm ready to plunge my blade into its head… but then it raised its own hands in defence and even spoke!

"No! Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" It was scared… It begged for its life. It was definitely a Xeno… but it was different, somehow familiar. I lowered my hand slightly in surprise.

"What the hell!" I had a good look at it. It physically resembled a Xeno but no tongue or tail! It was just like me!

"Who are you?! What are you?" I demanded

"Uhhh- my name- my name is Adam. I am- was a human. But now?" He looked down at his body. "I don't know what I am." I was amazed. A man who claimed to have been human, just like Alice and me.

"How did you get like this?" I asked

"I remember a lab and being trapped in a cell an- and I was injected with something and I turned into this but then I escaped and now I'm here!" He seemed a bit excited and jumpy. He started to get his bearings and stared at me, now realising.

"Hey… you look just like me! Did they do it to you too?" I was taken a little by surprise and had to kick my brain back into function. After a pause, I said

"Ehhh look, come with me. I'll explain later but you should come with me. My name is Aidan by the way."

**So was that what you were expecting? Haha well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to ask, does anyone love the game Metal Gear Solid as much as I do? If you are a fellow fan, I would love to talk about things like theories and ideas on the upcoming Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain if anyone here is interested. Just send me a PM If you would like to talk about it and I can also give you my PSN name if you would like to play some MGS: Peace Walker with me. Please review as I always love to hear your opinions and follow and as always, have a nice day my friends :)**


End file.
